Red heads
by DragonSlayer7
Summary: I don't do summarys


Hostess Rewards  
  
Joleen Haase, DL  
  
Miracles Region Joleen Haase, DL, Miracles Region, was recognized as a Trendsetter for placing among the top 100 Leaders in Personal Sales in September. Joleen says, "I didn't realize that the right attitude was so important with Hostesses until some of my Hostesses took the time to comment on how my positive attitude made them feel very important." Audrey Gardner, one of Joleen's loyal Hostesses, shares why she enjoys being a Hostess.  
  
When Audrey attended her first PartyLite Show at her friend Jean's house, she was surprised that the time passed so quickly. "Everyone was talking and laughing," says Audrey. "It was a lot of fun." By the end of the Show, Audrey decided to book her own Show. "I realized I couldn't afford all of the beautiful items I wanted, and I knew I'd help Jean by booking a Show," says Audrey. "And Joleen, our Consultant, assured me it was easy to host a Show."  
  
The next surprise came when Audrey held her first Show. Not only was it easy, but her Show totaled $1,200 in sales with 2 bookings! "I received all the items I originally wanted at Jean's Show - and more!" says Audrey.  
  
"I was in awe of the Hostess Program. And Joleen was terrific - so enthusiastic and helpful. We spoke a lot between the time when I booked the Show and the day I held it, so I felt very organized. She sent the Reminder Cards so I didn't have to, and she told me to just prepare light snacks."  
  
After a successful Show in the spring, Audrey booked another Show in August to see the new holiday line. Audrey's Christmas décor this year will include the O' Little Town Collection, which were just some of the products she earned with her Hostess Credit at her August Show. Now Audrey is not only planning to host a January Show to see the new line for 2002, she is contemplating turning it into a Starter Show!  
  
"It's just as important to cultivate a good relationship with repeat Hostesses as it is to develop new ones."  
  
Hostess Coaching  
  
It's a Win - Win  
  
When Joleen wanted to increase her personal business, she decided to focus on effective Hostess Coaching. "Shows are our lifeline," says Joleen, "and a Hostess should be considered as one of the most important team players in building a successful PartyLite business."  
  
"People are not born knowing how to have a successful PartyLite Show, so don't look at Hostess Coaching as being pushy," says Joleen. "After all, you are giving someone the opportunity to make the most out of the #1 Hostess Program in the whole direct sales industry!"  
  
For Joleen, Hostess Coaching begins at the Show where she meets the new Hostess. "What I say to her in that short amount of time makes the difference between a wonderful Show and a mediocre Show," Joleen says. "During the busy month of November, I'll try to pick good times for Hostesses and cut down on the Hostess's work." For example, Joleen might suggest a holiday theme Show and say, "Come do your holiday shopping with me! You'll save a lot of time and frustration and that trip to the crowded mall!" For Hostesses who don't want to hold a weekday Show, she suggests a brunch on Saturday morning. "It's light and simple," says Joleen. "And they can visit with their friends while Christmas shopping, then have the afternoon and evening with their families."  
  
Once a Hostess books a date for her Show, Joleen goes over her Hostess packet with her. She explains that her Wish List and her Guest List are two of the most important things to help a Hostess have a successful Show. "I ask her to go through the Catalog and start choosing items to decorate her home. I also ask her to pick out which Hostess Specials and Booking Gifts she will get," says Joleen. "Giving a Hostess ownership of products helps her to have a bigger, better Show."  
  
Joleen encourages the Hostess to have at least 30 names on her Guest List and to get the list back to her within 48 hours. Joleen explains it is her job to help her Hostess by sending out Reminder Cards, but the Hostess also needs to make sure to invite Guests personally. Joleen tells Hostesses, "A personal invitation lets your friends know you want them there, not just their checkbook."  
  
To help stay on track, Joleen recaps with a Hostess each time she contacts her. "I ask if she has decided what she will get with her shopping spree, if she has reached $150 in outside Orders, and I remind her that after she identifies her first booking, the additional bookings from her Show mean more shopping credit for her!" As a result of using these Hostess coaching techniques, Joleen rarely has a Show where a Hostess hasn't obtained at least $150 in outside Orders and at least one 'buddy booking.'  
  
Successful Hostess Coaching not only helps Hostesses to have successful Shows, but also gets their friends and family excited about having a Show. "Besides," says Joleen, "PartyLite is a people business, and by building relationships with Hostesses, you might be building a relationship with a potential Consultant!"  
  
"A Hostess should be considered one of the most important team players in building a successful business." Tip  
  
5 Steps to a $500 Show  
  
Plan with every Hostess to achieve at least $500 in sales and one booking with these simple steps: Build a huge Guest List! Suggest FRANK (Friends, Relatives, Acquaintances, Neighbors, Kids' contacts) Invite everyone! Remind each Hostess that it's normal for about 1/3 of the invited Guests to attend, so the more people she invites, the better. Encourage outside Orders. For Guests who can't attend, be sure the Hostess is prepared to take outside Orders. Provide her with copies of 2001 Catalogs, Guest Order Forms, and a sample of a filled-out Order Form so she knows how to complete it. Send Reminder Cards. Tell Hostesses to reinforce the highlighted sentence "Bring a friend" on the Reminder Card when they personally call to invite Guests. Be a cheerleader! Call each Hostess at least three times before the Show to:  
6. Thank her for booking and request the Guest List.  
7. Let her know you've sent Reminder Cards and encourage her to call  
invited Guests to ensure their attendance.  
8. Get directions and a final Guest count.  
  
See your November SpotLite for details. Build your sales in November to earn the NEW 2002 Candle Shoppe Tealight House and Delivery Wagon  
  
Hostesses can purchase the Candle Trellis for less than half price with a $500 Show and 1 booking  
  
Reflections - October 2001 


End file.
